duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
God
|Row 1 title = Kanji: |Row 1 info = ゴッド |Row 2 title = Introduced in set: |Row 2 info = DM-24 Violence Heaven }} God is a race of creature that is shared between all 5 civilizations. Details A creature with the God race will always feature the card mechanic of "God Link". Gods can also be easily identified due to the card artwork "spilling" out of the usual border towards the side where the God can be linked. Linking the other specified God will usually result in both Gods forming one larger picture with the "spill-over" artwork. Most Gods can link through either their left or right side, while others can link through both sides, forming an eventual 1x3 formation. In later cases starting with DM-27 Perfect Heaven, combinations of Gods can link on all 3 sides (top or bottom, left and right) in such a way that they form a 2x2 formation or even a 2x3 by DM-35 Neverending Saga. List of Gods DM Booster Packs DM-24 Violence Heaven: * God Earth Leopard (left) - God Apollonia Pegasus (right) * Dragon Ultimate God Geki (left) - Dragon Ultimate God Metsu (right) * Golden Steel God Ganastora (left) - Chute King Garasarama (right) * Evil Ways God Kiki (left) - Foreign Ways God Kaikai (right) * Kiritorawonga, Myriadblade Violence Elephant (left) - Kirimenole, Myriadcast Magic Elephant (right) DM-25 Violence Creator: * Otto, Worldly God (left) - Dokkoi, Fantasy God (right) * Izana, Crime God (left) - Orphe, Punishment God (right) * Gort, God of Sealing (left) - Tauros, Battle God (right) * Aloro, War God (left) - Paloro, God of the Cycle (right) * Riki, Thunder God (left) - Gou, Spirit God (right) DM-26 Dragonic Wars: * Aku, Ultimate God (left) - Zen, Transcendent God (right) * Chemical, God of Sublimity (left) - Protégé, the Finest God (right) * Chemical, God of Sublimity (left) - Underworld, the Greatest God (right) * Orbital, the Supreme God (left) - Protégé, the Finest God (right) * Orbital, the Supreme God (left) - Underworld, the Greatest God (right) DM-27 Perfect Heaven: * Emerald Pharaoh, Earth God - Shine Valkyrie, Heavenly God - Blue Poseidon, Sea God - Dark Indora, God of Darkness - Flame Agon, God of Flames DM-28 Battle Galaxy: * Garyou, Suzaku God (left) - Tensei, Byakko God (right) * Ludvica the 2nd, God of Mystic Light (left) - Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light (right) DM-32 Evolution Saga: * Adge, Emperor of the Gods (top left) - Ana, Emperor of the Gods (top right) - Mani, Emperor of the Gods (bottom left) - Moora, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right) DM-33 Rising Dragon: * Titus, King of the Gods (top right) - Lia, King of the Gods (bottom right) DM-34 Cross Generation: * Macbeth, King of the Gods (top left) - Othello, King of the Gods (bottom left) * EVE, God of Spiritual Creation (left) - ADAM, God of Worldly Creation (right) DM-35 Neverending Saga: * Electron, the Original God (top left) - Atom, the Divine Core (top center) - Proton, the Original God (top right) on top of Quark, the Original God (bottom left) - Neutron, the Original God (bottom center) - Lepton, the Original God. (Bottom right) DMC Theme Decks and Extra Packs DMC-40 Heavy Death Metal: * Heavy, Dragon God (left) - Death, Destruction God (middle) - Metal, Dragon God (right) DMC-55 CoroCoro Legend 7: * Suva, Emperor of the Gods (top right) - Vishu, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right). DMC-58 Mad Rock Chester: * Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God (left) - Rock Romanoff, the Wicked God (middle) - Chester Romanoff, the Wicked God (right) DMC-63 Lunatic God: * Adge, Emperor of the Gods (top left) and Moora, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right) links together with Suva, Emperor of the Gods / Ana, Emperor of the Gods (top right) - Vishu, Emperor of the Gods / Mani, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right). Promotional * P1/Y6 Balzack, Flame God (left) and P2/Y6 Olmegas, Earth God (right) * P6/Y6 Evil Ways God Kiki (left) and P7/Y6 Foreign Ways God Kaikai (right) * P33/Y6 Orbital, the Supreme God (left) * P49/Y7 Death, Destruction God (middle) * P4/Y8 Moora, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right) * P6/Y8 Suva, Emperor of the Gods (top right) * P7/Y8 Vishu, Emperor of the Gods (bottom right * P37/Y8 Adge, Emperor of the Gods (top left) * P40/Y8 Mani, Emperor of the Gods (bottom left) * P41/Y8 Ana, Emperor of the Gods (top right). * P43/Y8 Balzack, Flame God (left) and P44/Y8 Olmegas, Earth God (right) * P45/Y8 Dragon Ultimate God Geki (left) and P46/Y8 Dragon Ultimate God Metsu (right) Archetypes *Heavy Death Metal *Saga Gallery 5 God Link.jpg|Shine Valkyrie + Blue Poseidon + Dark Indora + Flame Agon + Emerald Pharoah MilitaryElephant.jpg|Kiritorawonga + Kirimenole linked. EmperorGod(Artwork).jpg|The Emperor of the Gods OriginalGod(Artwork).jpg|The Original Gods Gort and Tauros God artwork.jpg|Gort + Tauros Mad Rock Chester artwork.jpg|Mad Rock Chester's original artwork by Toshiaki Takayama Rulings When you summon a God, and an available God for linking is in your battle zone, you can choose to immediately invoke the God Link. Otherwise, you cannot link the Gods except through an effect. Similar to evolution creatures, linked Gods do not get summoning sickness, even when all the Gods to be linked are played in the same turn. Some abilities listed on Gods trigger only when the God Link is invoked, while others continue to be active while the Gods stay linked. Once linked, the Gods are considered one creature, with their costs, names, races, power, civilizations and abilities all combined. This also means that when Gods of different civilizations are linked, the resulting creature is multicolored. When a linked God attacks, all parts tap as one, and when a linked God would leave the battle zone, you can choose which piece leaves this way. When you evolve a linked God, all parts of the creature count as one base creature, and when the top card of this pile is removed all Gods are linked again. Unless one part of a god has double breaker or better, the linked god creature only destroys one shield. Category:Race Category:Fire Category:Nature Category:Water Category:Light Category:Darkness Category:Multicolored Category:God